1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable toilet, particularly, to a portable toilet suitable for disasters, leisure activities, and others. Moreover, the present invention relates to a hand grip detachably mounted to the portable toilet and to a toilet paper holder detachably fitted to the hand grip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pails are, for example, 18 to 20 liter steel cans with sealing lids (e.g. JIS Z1620 steel pails), used as containers for conveyance or storage of liquid, solid hazardous materials or non-hazardous materials. Pails are being used as very-reliable, strong, safe containers standardized in a wide range of industries at home and abroad. These pails can be supplied in mass volume. A huge number of used pails exist.
A lesson of, for example, the Hansin earthquake disaster (in Japan) is that toilet facilities are essential, first of all, in emergency and in disaster, together with water to drink, foods, clothes, and others. In disasters, because indoor flush toilets become impotent, alternative toilets have to be prepared temporarily.
Conventionally, portable toilets, where a simple seat formed of a circular plate with a hole is disposed on an oil can or on a plastic bucket, have been provided. However, such portable toilets are too humble and, particularly, wobble the use by women. The toilets comfortably accepted by the majority have not been yet provided.
Even in disasters, because going to the rest room relates to human dignity, it is desirable that toilets have good external appearance and easy of use. Booth-type mobile lavatories, for example, installed at construction work sites may be adapted as that toilet but are bulky. Such portable toilets that can be used personally, at a shelter, or at home for several days in disasters have not been ever provided.
Moreover, in leisure activities such as camping, driving, angling and the like, such portable toilets that can be easily carried and conveniently used at toilet-less places and can adapt to bring back and treat human wastes without the disposal of them at the spot have not been ever provided.
Moreover, in the use of the portable toilet, there have been strong demands for body supporting members conveniently used, particularly, when an aged person, patient, or infant sits down on or gets off from the seat.
The present invention is made to solve the above-mentioned problems.
An object of the invention is to provide a portable toilet suitably used in emergencies and disasters.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand grip detachably mounted to the portable toilet.
Further another object of the present invention is to provide a toilet paper holder fitted detachably and vertical-slidably to the hand grip.
In the portable toilet of the present invention, the external structure of a seat structure is intentionally designed to obtain an external appearance and good operability more close to those of the conventional toilet. A standard pail (e.g. a JIS Z1620 steel pail) that can be supplied inexpensively and in mass volume and has a good sealing performance is used as a container receiving and reserving wastes. Moreover, the portable toilet includes a simple hand grip which can be easily mounted detachably to the pail and which can support strongly and stably even under the weight of a user and which is installable in a small space, and a toilet paper holder attachable to the hand grip.
In an aspect of the present invention, a portable toilet comprises a seat structure. The seat structure is disposed on a pail in which a waste bag is set and is detachably attached in the vicinity of a flange at the opening of the pail and by means of screws provided on the front side of the seat, the pail in which a waste bag is set. The seat structure includes a base, a seat, and a cover. The base is a circular or oval plate having a center hole. The base has an inner hanging portion extending downward from edges of the hole, an outer hanging portion extending downward from outer periphery, detachable means, and a bracket bearing protruding at the upper end of the base and rotatably attaching a bracket of the seat and a bracket of the cover on a shaft. The seat is a circular or oval plate having a center hole and a bracket. The seat is disposed on the base, the bracket protruding at the rear end, the bracket being rotatably attached to a bracket bearing of the base by means of a shaft to open and close the seat. The cover is a circular or oval plate which has a center recess to cover the upper surface of the seat. The cover has a rear end from which a bracket protrudes. The bracket is rotatably attached to a bracket bearing of the base by means of a shaft to open and close the cover.
Moreover, in another aspect of the present invention, a seat structure for a portable toilet comprises a seat structure. The seat structure includes a base, a seat and a cover. The base is a circular or oval plate having a center hole. The base has an inner hanging portion extending downward from edges of the hole, an outer hanging portion extending downward outer periphery, detachable means, and a bracket bearing protruding at the upper end of the base and rotatably attaching a bracket of the seat and a bracket of the cover on a shaft. The seat is a circular or oval plate having a center hole and a bracket. The seat is disposed on the base, the bracket protruding at the rear end, the bracket being rotatably attached to a bracket bearing of the base by means of a shaft to open and close the seat. The cover is a circular or oval plate which has a center recess to cover the upper surface of the seat. The cover has a rear end from which a bracket protrudes. The bracket is rotatably attached to a bracket bearing of the base by means of a shaft to open and close the cover. The seat is disposed on a pail in which a waste bag is set. The inner hanging portion of the base is positioned in the pail. The seat is detachably mounted to the pail by means of detachable means.
Further another aspect of the present invention relates to a hand grip for a portable toilet. The portable toilet includes a pail and a seat structure detachably mounted at an opening of the pail. The seat structure has a base, a seat, and a cover. The hand grip comprises, a metal ring band detachably attached to the pail by means of a fastener; sets of parallel metal stays respectively extending rightward and leftward from the metal ring band; and U-shaped grip-hand pipes each having its lower ends bonded with ends of a set of parallel metal stays. The metal ring band is wound around the pail and is securely fixed by means of a fastener. The U-shaped grid-hand pipes stands upward respectively on the right and left sides of the pail. When a user sits down or gets off on/from the seat, the user grips the grip-hand pipes with both hands to support the user""s body.
Still further another aspect of the present invention relates to a toilet paper holder for a portable toilet using a pail. The toilet paper holder comprises a back plate; right and left side plates; a shaft spanned between the right and left side plates, the shaft through which a toilet roll is inserted; a paper cover for covering an upper surface of the toilet roll; and an attachment mounted to the back plate of the holder so as to be fitted detachably and vertical slidably to a right or left parallel hand-grip pipes of the portable toilet. The attachment is a rectangular metal plate fixed to the back plate. The rectangular metal plate has end lips semi-circularly bent. The end lips have a diameter corresponding to the diameter of a hand-grip pip. The end lips are fitted detachably and vertical-slidably to the hand-grip parallel pipes.